


Battle fields and Meeting Rooms

by LimitedBrainCells



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Background Relationships, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Illnesses, Injury, Kylo Ren is an idiot, Mitaka is a walking panic attack, On Hiatus, Panic Attacks, Pining, Poor Dopheld Mitaka, Sad, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24701668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimitedBrainCells/pseuds/LimitedBrainCells
Summary: Phasma needs love and she wants Mitaka but she does not think he loves her back. Hux helps her with anxiety, and Ren is a idiot.(The Author has put this work on pause due to her lack of organisation. I lost the other chapters on my laptop so as soon as I find them I will post them. Sorry)
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Dopheld Mitaka/Phasma
Kudos: 6





	1. Battle Fields

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter will update this tomorrow.

Phasma threw her silver helmet to the floor as soon as the heavy door slid shut behind her heaving body. Tears streamed down her porcelain skin and her platinum hair fell in disordered waves. She did not look the perfect poster girl that she usually did and mud-caked her boots making her look like a common bounty hunter rather then the feared First Order Captin who was known in every star system and planet. If Hux had of seen her now he would have scolded her for disregarding the uniform and letting her emotions take control of her while in battle, but she could not help it, she had seen the red blaster bolt hit the young Lieutenant in the shoulder and something inside her had crumpled, it had withered and she, the fierce warrior had dropped to her knees like a wounded animal and let the enemy strike her.

She could not help but be jealous of Hux, he had risen through the ranks at record speed, found a partner in Kylo Ren yet he was never distracted and never out of it even when Kylo had gotten himself shot or accidentally stabbed himself with the cross blades of that stupid glow stick. Once all the armor was discarded on the floor she climbed into her bed and pulled the covers over her shoulders over her shivering body hiding the weakness of love from no one in particular.

Phasma was not particularly sure how long it had been from the battle when she was awoken from her light slumber by the sound of her door opening and someone tiptoeing their way across her room. She did not turn to face the intruder deciding that has someone come to slit her throat she would just accept the cold blade and let her life slowly ebb away without desperately trying to hold on to it. The bed dipped and she felt a soft hand stroke her shoulder.  
“He is fine, in fact, I think he is in better shape than you” Hux whispered the fierce General looking down almost lovingly at his best friend.  
“He got shot and it is my fault I should of protected him” she sniffed.  
“He’s a grown man, and a soldier he is trained to do this.”  
“How? How do you manage to balance a relationship and your work life at the same time and manage to be this productive? I don’t understand.” Phasma asked shifting on her bed to allow Hux space to lean back on to her headboard.  
“Well, I work hard during the day and know that when I get back to my quarters Ren will be there waiting for me. I make sure that I always have time to see him in a day no matter how busy I am. He helps me loosen up and I like to think I help him with his anger management. Although on that note he did destroy another console today and I downed a whole bottle of brandy. I love that man but I swear to Kriff he will be the death of me.” Hux smiled as he saw his friends mouth twist at the corners and her eyes light up just a bit.  
“Do you think he loves me, Should I dear to hope he loves me?”  
“Oh, I am sure he does. You just need to be less awkward around him. If you say um around him one more time or if you stutter he will begin to think that you cannot speak. Know go to sleep and I will see you tomorrow for your shift.” Hux smiled and left the room.


	2. Weakness

“Well, I work hard during the day and know that when I get back to my quarters Ren will be there waiting for me. I make sure that I always have time to see him in a day no matter how busy I am. He helps me loosen up and I like to think I help him with his anger management. Although on that note he did destroy another console today and I downed a whole bottle of brandy. I love that man but I swear to Kriff he will be the death of me.” Hux smiled as he saw his friends mouth twist at the corners and her eyes light up just a bit.  
“Do you think he loves me, Should I dear to hope he loves me?”  
“Oh, I am sure he does. You just need to be less awkward around him. If you say um around him one more time or if you stutter he will begin to think that you cannot speak. Know go to sleep and I will see you tomorrow for your shift.” Hux smiled and left the room.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The alarm beeped near her head and Phasma reluctantly pulled her self of her bed and walked to her cupboard. She wished that she did not have to go to work today but she sighed and put her armor on piece by piece till all her troubles were hidden by the imposing chrome mask. After taking a look at the mirror and fixing her Captians cloak over her shoulder she left her room.  
The walk to the bridge was not long and she did not pass anybody as she had the early shift. As she walked on to the bridge Hux looked up from his desk and gave her a questioning look as he saw her slumped poster. Phasma knew that every officer on that bridge could see her reluctance to being there. Usually, she would care about how she was viewed but today was different, today felt different. She saw Mitaka typing something into his computer and was relieved to see that he was ok, but the feared Captian felt a knot of grief settle in her stomach.   
The shift itself was nothing hard and she just had to stand and watch over the officers and troopers who were busy working, making sure that they did not get distracted and helping if they did not know what to do.   
Phasma felt her bones grow heavy and her eyes slide shut and before anyone knew what was happening the warrior had crumpled to the floor her helmet slid off her head rolling away under Hux's desk. "Oh Kriff, Phasma are you ok?" Hux jumped up and ran to his fallen comrade. "Mitaka get a med droid down here NOW."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short update tomorrow


	3. I Broke Phasma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> phasma snaps and Hux is left trying to undersand what is going on. Also Vicrul Ren is a twat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted this but it does not show up for some people so here we go again. Next chapter in one week.

To anyone who might have stumbled across the training room it would have looked like Phasma was training like she did every night but when Hux walked past he saw that her sholders were slumped and she was not in the right stance for the punches and kicks she was serving. Hux frowned and stepped in the door slightly watching the great warrior slowly become more and more dejected as the time night went on. Hux knew Phasma’s fighting style, he had been the one to refine it for kriff’s sake but this was not her; this sloppy and lazy style mimicked that of when Phasma was new to the Order just off of Parnonssas and still awed by the luxury of shampoo and blankets not covered in sand and those horrible beetles. Phasma turned to look at him “Hux, I saw you come in what do you want?” she sighed when he tilted his head to the side recognising that as something he did when he was deep in thought and she knew that if he was thinking nothing good was about to come out of his mouth. “Phas are you sure you are ok, I have not seen you fight like this for 6 years and even then, you were more disciplined. Is this about Mitaka?” Phasma stood her mouth open wide. “NO IT’S NOT. I don’t need you to interfere in my relationships; shouldn’t you be sucking Ren’s dick or even better plotting how to kill another one of your officers” Phasma finally snapped the stress of the last few days weighing down on her shoulders felt heavier than her armour. She did not regret what she had said, not yet anyway so she simply strode of in the direction of her room not wanting to think about the consequences of shouting at her superior. She knew Hux would never pull rank on her since he trusted her decisions but the line about ‘sucking Ren’s dick’ may have taken it too far.

Hux stood in the training room rooted to the spot where Phasma had left him his lips pulled into a grimace and his posture slumped. He knew Phasma was taking Mitaka’s injury badly, but he did not think she was stressed enough to snap at him. Hux knew Phasma well and had only seen her snap once and that had ended with pool of blood and the First Order in need of a new teacher to train the youngest troops. Not that Hux could blame her, he hated Cardinal and probably would have ordered Phasma to kill him after he found out about the plot to kill the slimy weasel of a man that he had called farther. Hux had been standing there for so long he did not even notice when Ren and Victual walked in behind him. “You seen a ghost there Hugs?” Vicrul had taken his helmet of and was about to tease Hux’s more when Hux slowly pivoted and turned to face the two men. “She just snapped… I think I just broke Phasma.” Ren pulled himself off the wall and seemed to ponder what to say next before saying “look, she’s blaming herself for Mitaka being injured and I probably did not help this morning when I tried to mind trick her in to getting me another bagel.” Vicrul snickered to himself and simply said; “no master I don’t think you did, she told you to fuck off down a garbage disposal shoot.” Vicrul ducked out of the door with that last word and narrowly missed being speared with a fountain pen that came his way.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is really short cause I had to rewrite it and I am ill. But I promise the next chaper will be better.

Mitaka stood in the entrance of his room trying to figure out what he was seeing. Hux was sitting on the small desk in the corner of the room while Thanisson was hanging of his bed. “Uhm what is happening.” Hux’s neck snapped towards the door as Mitaka started talking and Thanisson promptly fell off the bed in shook. “ahh Mitaka your back, how is your injury.” Hux stood up and straitened his uniform seemingly embarrassed by the situation he was is; a red blush spreading across his cheeks. Mitaka was about to respond when 3 sharp raps were heard at the door. The colour drained from his face as the door opened to reveal no one else but Vicirul Ren. “Ah, there you are Hugs, Ren has been looking all over for you…. Oh hi Dopheld. Welcome back to the land of the living.” Vicirul Smirked as Hux turned an ashen. “ Sir what did you do?” Thanisson said whipping his head back and forth between the two. “ I put catnip in Ren’s aftershave and now Millie won’t stop following him, Hey Vicirul you know how I found you fucking a stomtopper… well do you want me to tell Kylo.” Now it was Vicirul’s turn to become the same colour as the snow on starkiller base. “ MASTER HE IS NOT IN HERE.” Vicirul turned and high tailed it out of the door.


End file.
